Wrong Again
by amatsu-hime
Summary: Set in modern day Tokyo, Kaoru and Misao Kamiya are looking for love in all the wrong places. However, sometimes the wrong places lead to the right ones.


Ok, I know that I should be working on Guardian of Destinies, but this story has been bugging me. I promise, the next chapter of Guardian of Destinies will be out soon too! I hope that everyone enjoys this! Ciao

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although I wish I did! I do have a beautiful wall scroll however :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From the day we met  
you made me forget  
all my fears**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru tried her best to blow the hair out of her face as she walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment. She held her books tightly to keep them from falling out of her arms. Retrieving the books had been a little more tiresome than she was willing to admit. Her father had allowed her the day off from the dojo in order to finish gathering her things for college. The semester started in a week and she just barely finished getting all of her supplies. And, of course, the elevator broke last night, so it wouldn't be fixed until the repairman got here tomorrow. This left her to climb two flights of stairs while carrying a stack of books that went higher than her head.

Reaching the top of the second flight of stairs, the young kendo master released a sigh of relief. It didn't matter how in shape you were, climbing stairs while holding a mountain of books was hard. Balancing the eight rather large hard back text books on one arm, she reached for the door, but before she could open it, someone pushed it open from the other side. Almost loosing her balance on the small platform connecting the flights of stairs, Kaoru had no choice but to drop the books in order to keep her balance. She hadn't even seen who opened the door; she only had the impression of white as she caught herself.

"No!" she cried as many of the books went all the way down the flight of stairs. Without even sparing the offending person a glance, she bent down to pick up the three that had managed to stay on the platform. The stairs behind her were littered with the other five books that she had been carrying. Once the three at her feet were gathered together, Kaoru released a resigned sigh as she turned to retrieve the rest of her books. However, to her surprise and amazement, a tall, handsome man with spectacles stood there with her remaining books.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard," he apologized to her while placing the books in Kaoru's hands.

"It was my fault," she replied, "I should have been better prepared and I wasn't."

"Let me take you out for a drink or something to make it up to you," he said as he held the door open for her to pass through.

Kaoru let out a small laugh, "I don't even know your name. Besides, I have a lot to do today."

"Yukishiro Enishi," said the stranger. "If not today, then how about tomorrow?"

Turning towards him as she dug out her keys to the apartment, she noticed that he still stood in the doorway to the stairs. "All right," she said, "eight o'clock tomorrow night?"

"I will await you downstairs," he said. Giving her a rakish smile, he turned towards the stairs and let the door shut behind him."

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Knew just what to say  
and you kissed away  
all my tears**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had been going out for four months. Enishi had charmed Kaoru. He was attentive, loving, interesting. He was always doing something or going somewhere, and Kaoru loved to stay busy. She was on summer break now, and things were going smoothly. Kaoru spent her days teaching at her father's dojo and her nights were usually spent with Enishi. Things couldn't get better.

Walking into her apartment, she heard her phone ringing. Running over to it, she barely managed to pick it up before the answering machine, "Hello?"

"Hey," a cheerful voice said from the other end of the line.

Kaoru's face lit up, "Misao-chan! How are you?"

"I'm great!" Misao replied, her cheerful demeanor never leaving her voice. "I just wanted to call and say hi! Also, I'm letting you know that tomorrow I will be arriving in Tokyo!"

"You're coming back, but what about the wedding plans?" Kaoru asked. Her little sister by only a year, Misao was to be married to Aoshi Shinomori, and prominent business man. Kaoru couldn't understand how the two had gotten together. Aoshi was as cold as the ice that his eyes resembled, and Misao was as warm as the fire that heated the sun. 'I guess fire and ice were made for each other,' Kaoru had said after first meeting Aoshi.

"Well," Misao said, drawing her word out in thought. "I guess I can tell you now, that is, as long as you promise not to tell dad!"

"If you don't want me too," Kaoru said with a note of curiosity lacing her words. "What is it?"

"We decided that we're going to get married in Tokyo. It turns out that more people are going to be Tokyo at the time of the wedding than here!" Misao said it in one breath. Kaoru never did figure out how the young girl managed to speak so quickly. However, seventeen years of living with her had taught Kaoru how to understand her when she spoke like that; it just took a minute to figure out what had been said.

"You're getting married here!" Kaoru almost yelled into the phone.

Misao had to back away from it in order to understand what was being said without hurting her ears, "Yep!"

The next day, Kaoru picked her up from the airport. "I want you to meet someone," she had told her the day before on the phone. "He's really special."

That night, after Misao had unpacked a few things because she was going to stay with Kaoru instead of the dojo, the two left for the restaurant that was at the corner. They were to meet Enishi there.

As they approached the door, Kaoru saw Enishi standing there waiting for them. He held the door for both girls, and Misao gave a nod of approval to Kaoru at the action. "Misao, this is Yukishiro Enishi," Kaoru introduced them. "Enishi, this is my baby sister, Misao."

Misao gave a slight glare at her sister who only grinned and then turned to Enishi, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said as he kissed the offered hand instead of shaking it. Both of Misao's eyebrows rose at this. Dinner went smoothly with Enishi keeping both of the girls charmed and happy. His sense of humor was unlike anything Misao had heard before, and she spent more time laughing than not at his odd anecdotes.

Later that night, the two girls spoke to each other about their dinner partner. "He's handsome," was Misao's first impression.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at her sister's immature assessment, "He is handsome, dear sister! But what do you think about him?"

Misao's cheerful look melted into such a mischievous face that Kaoru was tempted to believer her sister related to sprites or some such creatures. "When is the wedding?"

Kaoru couldn't help but raise both of her eyebrows at this, "Misao! I've only been going out with him for a few weeks!"

"You only need a day to know it's the one!" Misao's exclamation had Kaoru rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That's," she took a breath to regain her control, "exactly how you got Aoshi! You decided and just made him do, is that it?"

Misao pouted, "That's different!"

Kaoru stared at Misao, and Misao stared back. Both sisters simultaneously broke into gales of laughter.

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun peaked into the small apartment bedroom through a small crack in the curtains. A cheerful staff of sunlight fell across the sleeping couple's faces, causing the girl to stir and bury her head into the man's shoulder. Kaoru, in her half asleep daze, didn't realize what she was doing until Enishi chuckled.

"I'm sleeping," she murmured. Another chuckle followed her half slurred statement. She swatted his arm playfully and said, "Let me sleep, you kept me up all night."

A feral grin spread across his handsome features. "I think that I might do that again tonight."

"Uh uh," Kaoru shook her head, "I have to work tomorrow, so not tonight." She sat up slightly to watch him as they talked.

Enishi placed his hand on his heart and acted faint while moaning, "You wound me, dear princess. How am I to live without your company?"

Kaoru stood up and started to dress. "We have today to relax. Tomorrow you're leaving to the U.S. for the week, and I have work. Whatever shall we do?"

"Let's stay here!" Enishi said excitement literally laced his voice.

Kaoru laughed at his expression, "I think that I'm still a bit sore, also we need to wash the blood from the sheets from last night."

She had no idea what happened next. One moment she was digging for a shirt to wear, and the next moment, she was being carried from the bedroom in nothing besides her pants and bra. "Enishi," she exclaimed while grabbing his neck for support.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked into the bathroom. "You're still sore. Take a bath and relax." With that, he left her in the bathroom sitting on the toilet lid. Kaoru just stared after him for a moment, then, shrugging, discarded the clothing she had put on a moment before.

A bath sounded great. As a matter of fact, she felt that it was the best thing at the moment, and as she immersed herself in the steaming water, Kaoru was even more satisfied with this choice of activity for the day. She released a sigh of contentment as she sunk against the back of the tub.

That night, Enishi took Kaoru out. He picked the most wonderfully romantic restaurant, lit by candles with flowers on each table, and there he proposed to her. Kaoru's happiness was tangible. Her immediate response was yes, and they were engaged.

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wrong again**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

However, about a month later, everything changed. Kaoru noticed, immediately after giving him her virginity and saying yes to his marriage proposal, he started to change. They were subtle at first, but he became more domineering and controlling. He started ordering for her, whether it was what she wanted or not.

Their relationship went downhill quickly, and finally, Kaoru decided that she wanted to know why. One day, while they were sitting on the couch, she had just about enough of the silent treatment, and asked him a question, "Why have you changed so much, Enishi?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked without changing his focus from his book to her.

"Ever since you proposed to me, you have become," she thought for a moment to find the right word, "distant, perhaps. Silent, a little cold might be the way that others describe it."

"I am not cold," he stated as he placed the book on the coffee table in front of him. His voice clearly stated that he had taken offense to her words.

"That's not…" he didn't let her finish.

"I am merely stressed," he said. She could tell that he was upset, but he wouldn't let her speak. "On the matter of changing, you have become rather clingy. You always want to be with me, and I never get any privacy."

It was Kaoru's turn to be offended by his choice of wording. "I am not CLINGY!" she nearly yelled as she stood up from the couch.

"Yes," he stated calmly, "you are."

Kaoru just stared at him dumbfounded. "I have not behaved differently since you proposed. You're the one who's changed!"

Enishi released a sigh and stood up. "I think," he started, "that we need a break. Perhaps it was too early to propose marriage. We should see other people."

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. "Are you…" she started, "...breaking up with me?" The last part was whispered, hurt lacing her tone.

"Yes," he said. "I don't want to see you anymore. You bore me," he said this all calmly and with a perfectly straight face. A tear leaked out of Kaoru's eye as she turned away from him. If he didn't want to see her anymore, then he wouldn't.

"If that is the way you want it…" she left the sentence blank and walked out of his apartment.

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Everybody swore  
they'd seen this before  
we'd be fine  
and you'd come to see**

**that you still loved me  
In good time**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The only place that Kaoru could think of to go was Misao's. Misao and Aoshi had gotten married only a week before she had become engaged to Enishi. Kaoru wandered listlessly through the streets of Tokyo heading in the general direction of her sisters' home. Aoshi had moved his business to Tokyo in order to allow Misao to stay here, it had been a surprise for their wedding, and she had been ecstatic.

An hour later found Kaoru standing in front of her sister's apartment building. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she slowly entered the building. Walking into the elevator, she punched the button that said '5' on it to get to her sister's apartment. This was a nice apartment building for the well-to-do. Aoshi was definitely well-to-do, and so Misao was by association. The elevator dinged and Kaoru lifelessly stepped out of it. She walked the few steps down the hall to her sister's apartment and raised her hand to knock. A thought struck her mind, 'what if she wasn't home?' Shaking her head, she knocked anyway. She would never know if her sister was home until she knocked.

"Just a minute," she heard her sister's voice echo through the small hallway.

The lock clicked and the door opened, but it was not her sister that stood in front of her. A short, although taller than her, red haired man stood in the doorway to her sister's apartment. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Where's Misao-chan?" Kaoru questioned forcefully. He just smiled as Misao leaned out of the kitchen.

"Kaoru!" she exclaimed, "come in. Give me a second, I was just making tea. Do you want some?"

Kaoru started to nod, but decided she better voice her answer, "Yes please, Misao."

At the sound of her voice, all movement in the kitchen stopped and Misao looked around the corner at her sister who had just entered the apartment. Kaoru turned to look at her and Misao began making the tea again, although much quicker than before. The redhead just observed this and said nothing.

However, Kaoru turned to him and said, "So, who are you?"

"I?" he questioned, "I am Himura Kenshin. I work with Aoshi and have been out of town for a while. Being indisposed during their wedding, I was not able to meet Misao's family and friends, may I ask your name?"

"I'm Kaoru," she said after a moment of silence, "Misao's older sister."

"Only by a year," Misao said as she entered with a tray full of tea supplies. They went to the living room and took seats around the table.**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tea was a silent affair. Once it was gone, Kenshin stood to his feet and said, "I will leave you sisters to talk. It seems that my company may not be the most appreciated at the moment. Tell Aoshi that I came by, Misao, and I'll talk to him later." Misao nodded and stood to see her guest out the door.

Once Kenshin was gone, Misao turned to her older sister, "What happened, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's control faded as her memories came rushing to the top again. She scrunched her face up while trying to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. Misao rushed to her sister's side and embraced her. Rocking her lightly until the tears subsided, she waited until her sister spoke. Kaoru was silent for a while, and then began her story, interrupted only by her own hiccups.

Once she was done, Misao remained silent for a while as she thought about what her sister told her. After she believed that she had come up with the correct answer, she said, "I don't know, Kaoru, maybe he was upset about something."

"What could be so upsetting that he would break our engagement?" Kaoru asked while backing away from her sister so that they could have a proper conversation.

"Well," Misao started slowly, "it could be any number of things. He has been under a lot of stress lately, and, who knows, he may be sitting there regretting his words more than you are."

Kaoru shook her head in denial, "You wouldn't say that if you had seen his face. He was calm. It wasn't like he was saying something rash out of anger."

"That may be true also," Misao said, "but remember that he was the one to propose to you. Whatever has upset him so badly may have nothing to do with you and everything to do with him. Don't worry too much and give him a couple of days."

Kaoru nodded and Misao hugged her sister, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Aoshi did something similar shortly before our wedding, but it turned out that he was just overly stressed in his surprise for me. So please, give him a while before you just walk away."

Kaoru nodded and the two sisters held each other for an uncertain amount of time. Later, Misao made some more tea to help her sister relax before the walk home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kaoru had finally finished her tea with Misao, she rose to leave. Her sister, as protective as she was, walked her to the door, but Kaoru would not let her sister follow her home. "You're husband will be home soon, you need to make sure and be here for him. Tell Aoshi that I said 'hey.'"

"Will do," Misao replied and then turned to shut the door as her sister walked away. However, she remembered something at the last moment, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned back towards her sister from the elevator doors, "What?"

"I almost forgot," Misao said walking out into the hall. "Tomorrow, Sanosuke and Megumi are returning from their anniversary trip to Hong Kong. Aoshi and I are taking them to dinner, and I want to know if you'll come, please say yes!"

Kaoru smiled at her sister. There was no help for it, her sister was adorable, even if she was a grown, married woman, "Sure, where and when?"

Misao's smile was like a ray of sunshine to Kaoru, "We're meeting here at six and then going to dinner. Also, Kenshin is joining us. Apparently, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke go way back."

Kaoru wrinkled her brow in confusion, "When did you meet Kenshin?"

"Oh," Misao said flipping her trade mark braid behind her shoulder, "I met him the day that I met Aoshi. They were together when I literally ran into Aoshi on the street. Kenshin left shortly after Aoshi and I became engaged, and he tried to return for the wedding, but was unable too. There was something about his father being very ill, but I'm not sure of the details."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Well," she said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Misao-chan!"

"Of course," Misao said walking back into her apartment. "Don't be late, or we'll leave without you!"

Kaoru smiled at the false threat. She knew good and well that if she was late, they would wait, and if she was too late, they would worry. She loved her sister, and Megumi was much like an older sister.

Megumi…it had been so long since she had seen the older woman. Sanosuke and Megumi had left last month to celebrate their fifth anniversary in Hong Kong where Sanosuke's only family, his baby sister, lived. Kaoru had known Megumi most of her life since the older woman was the only daughter of her family's pediatrician. Misao had been a sick child, and they had been in and out of the pediatrician's office more times than Kaoru cared to count, but the friendship with Megumi had been worth it. Now, Misao was a strong young woman who rarely became sick due to the skill of Megumi's father, thus the bond had been reinforced.

When Kaoru's and Misao's mother had passed on, Misao had been only five and Kaoru six. Megumi, who had been twelve at the time, was very supportive and encouraging to the two younger girls, and their bonds increased. The older Kamiya had been much like a second mother to Megumi, and she had felt the severity of the loss also.

The next day came quicker than Kaoru had desired. She had hoped, although didn't quite believe, that there would be a message from Enishi when she arrived back at her apartment, there was none. Kaoru resigned herself to not hearing from him for a few days. Looking forward to seeing Megumi and Sanosuke was the only thing that kept her in tolerable spirits.

As evening approached, Kaoru found that she was running a little bit early for the 'meeting' at Misao's. Since it was only about a thirty minute walk to her younger sister's apartment, Kaoru's choice of clothing for dinner was also comfortable enough for the walk. Dusk was fast approaching as she stepped out of her building and headed in the general direction of Misao's apartment. The air was clear and crisp in the early spring weather, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

The walk was uneventful, but her arrival at the apartment belonging to her sister was not so simple. Kaoru's smile faded as she approached the entrance to her Misao's home because of the figure standing on the steps leading to the doorway. There stood none other than Enishi, the man that had hurt her the day before and didn't care enough to try and apologize. She couldn't keep the frown of disappointment from her features as Misao, Aoshi, and Kenshin walked out of the apartment to see Enishi standing there.

"I knew that if I waited long enough, you would come here," Enishi spoke to Kaoru as she approached the building.

Kaoru held back her growl, "What do you want, Enishi?"

"I just wanted to see my fiancé," he said, his grin which she used to believe so cute covering his features. Kaoru just realized that it made him look almost evil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
Wrong again  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Misao, Aoshi, and Kenshin watched the scene unfolding in front them with growing dread. There was nothing friendly about Enishi's demeanor. This left the two men watching with the feeling of needing to be ready to jump in at any moment.

After a moment, Kaoru replied to his statement, "I am not your fiancé anymore. You made that clear the last time that we spoke."

"Too true," Enishi didn't even deny what he had done. "I did break it off, which brings me to the reason that I am here."

"And what…" Kaoru growled under her breath, "…would that be?"

Enishi observed her for a moment, his grin never leaving his face, "I just wanted to retrieve my ring. It did cost a fair fortune, and I would like it back please."

At this point, Megumi and Sanosuke came out of the building standing behind them. Misao had informed them of what happened between the Enishi and Kaoru the day before, but neither of them had any idea what was going on right now. The noise of them entering the group standing behind Enishi didn't break the silence that had ensued between the two ex-lovers.

Kaoru's mouth was still hanging open as Megumi and Sanosuke were informed of the events up to date. He wanted the ring! She hadn't even thought about what to do with the ring. Now, though, he just comes to her sister's apartment, and in front of her family and friends, demands in back! How could he? Kaoru had thought that he had loved her, but if that had been true, why would he do this? A deep sorrow welled up in her chest, but she refused to give into it right now. Pushing it back in favor of the small flame of anger sitting quietly in a corner of her heart, Kaoru allowed herself to sit in the flames that engulfed her.

"You want the ring?" she asked, the winds of her sorrow fanning the flame that she was now directing at Enishi.

Both of his eyebrows rose at her tone of voice. She hadn't ever used that voice with him, but he had heard it on occasion, "Yes, I would like it back."

Kaoru slipped the offending piece of jewelry off her finger. "This," she stated holding the ring up in the air, "is not worth the trouble that it's caused! Take it and may it burn in the fires of hell with you!" Kaoru threw the ring at him. Enishi caught it with surprising ease, however, and this just frustrated her more.

Enishi, forgetting about the crowd of onlookers standing behind him, stalked up to the angry woman in front of him. "How dare you," he growled. This was the most frustrated she had ever seen him, but she refused to be intimidated. "You, little girl, are worth less to me than this ring. No man will ever want to stay with you once they find out how clingy you are, dependant on their affection. You have no redeeming qualities. You're looks are mediocre, and you're bad in bed." With those words, he walked past Kaoru and down the street, ignoring the tear that rolled down her shocked face.

Megumi and Misao rushed forward to the young kendo master. She hadn't moved a step, not even watching Enishi walk out of her life for good. The shock that had taken hold of her at his words of contempt left her feeling numb. Misao and Megumi took Kaoru by each arm respectively and led her inside. Misao called over her shoulder just before entering the apartments, "I think that pizza is all we're going to have for dinner tonight, guys!"

The men acknowledged her statement, and, once the door had closed behind them, turned t each other. "So, it was him," Kenshin stated to the other two.

Aoshi nodded and Sanosuke put his hands in his pockets while answering, "Yeah. We tried to tell you at the wedding, but that thing with Hiko came up." Kenshin nodded, his jaw clenched tightly. He had just met Kaoru the day before, but to see her so brutally ravaged as she had just been, and by someone that Kenshin knew she had thought, at least at one point that is, loved her, well, it was not a pleasant feeling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
And it seemed to me the pain would last  
my chance for happiness had passed  
and nothing waited 'round the bend**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, the aforementioned kendo master was being led to a soft couch and a cup of tea. Once they entered the small apartment, Megumi went to the kitchen while Misao led her older sister to the couch. Misao had her fair share of break ups, but she had never had one treat her as Enishi had, and Kaoru had been really attached to him. When he had proposed, Kaoru had released all of the holds on her heart. Misao knew that her sister had given him everything that she was, everything that she had wanted to be. Just the thought of what he had done to her sister's heart made Misao want to do some very 'unladylike' things to him!

Not a moment after sitting on the couch, Kaoru leaned into her sister's offered arms and cried. She didn't sob, her body remaining still, but the tears pored down her face and soaked the shoulder of her sister's pretty blue shirt. The only noises that managed to escape her lips were soft hiccups that she couldn't hold back. Misao, for her part, just shushed her sister while trying to help her calm down, gently rocking her back and forth. Neither said anything until Megumi came with tea for all three of them.

Kaoru, noticing that her long time friend had appeared with the offering of hot tea, sat up from Misao's shoulder and wiped her eyes. Taking the offered tea cup, Kaoru gave a watery smile to the other two women sitting with her, "I'm sorry guys."

"Sorry about what?" Misao asked her in astonishment. "About that bastard ruining our planned night of fun? Don't be! At least he's gone for good. I should tell Aoshi to murder him in his sleep!" The younger woman fisted her hands and pretended to punch Enishi right in the nose.

Smiling at her sister's antics, she turned to Megumi, "This was supposed to be a special night for you and Sanosuke, and I let my personal problems get in the way. I'm really sorry."

However, before Megumi could even scoff at the small kendo master, another person did. Looking up, the three women noticed that the guys had finally come inside. "I wouldn't bother too much over, Missy!" Sanosuke said, him being the one to scoff. "I didn't really want to go there. Pizza is so much more satisfying than some snails at a fancy restaurant!"

Misao sniggered while got to her feet calmly to face her husband of five years. "If that's how you feel," she started. Sanosuke's hands went up defensively as soon as she stood.

"Now Megumi," he said soothingly, not even using his nick name for her.

"I guess," she continued, turning away from him in mock resignation, "that you'll just have to live off of the stuff for now. I won't cook for someone who doesn't have a varied diet."

"You know that's not what I meant," Sanosuke said, trying his best to placate his wife. Kaoru couldn't help it; she let out a small laugh. "Now you're against me, Missy? What is this, team up against Sanosuke day?"

"Of course," Misao said easily, "you ARE the easiest target!"

"Hey, weasel!" he said going after her easily found weak spot.

Misao growled, "Don't call me weasel, bird head!"

The friendly 'debate' faded into the background for Kaoru as Kenshin walked around the edge of the couch to face her. "Are you all right, Miss Kaoru?"

She offered him a friendly smile and said, "Even if I'm not now, I will be. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for messing up the dinner plans."

"Don't be," he assured her, easily flicking her remorse behind him, "Aoshi, Sanosuke and I will be going to get the pizza, do you have any preferences?"

"Hmmm," Kaoru thought for a moment, "Perhaps sausage?"

Misao decided to pipe up with her choice of toppings, "Extra Pepperoni!" And with that, they all decided on the best toppings for the pizza. However, Sanosuke's preference of anchovies caused a large 'debate' to break out again between him and Misao. Eventually, though, the men left to get the pizza. Opting to take Aoshi's car instead of walking, "That way the pizza will still be hot when we get back," Kenshin had pointed out when Sanosuke objected.

Sanosuke, for his part anyway, hated Aoshi's driving. More than once he had accused Aoshi of being related to a demon just because he didn't seem to have any regard for his life once he sat behind the wheel of the car. Aoshi's calm façade was very deceiving; he was a 'maniac' as labeled by Kaoru. However, Sanosuke was placated by the promise of 'grandpa' driving given by Aoshi.

The girls were left to talk amongst themselves, as Kaoru knew the intention of pizza had been. "Kaoru," Misao was the first to break the silence that ensued upon the departure of the boys. "What really happened?"

Megumi looked a little startled at this. Something was going on between the two sisters that she didn't fully understand, having been gone for so long and missing the formation of the current problem. "I don't know what you mean?" Kaoru's reply was evasive, even Megumi could see that.

"Misao," Megumi turned to the younger woman, "what is it you mean?"

Turning to the older woman, Misao explained, "Kaoru has been acting odd for a while now. Something else happened before the argument yesterday, I'm sure. I've been trying to get her to tell me, but she did what she's doing now."

Kaoru frowned at her sister, "You know I'm right here." There was a touch of frustration in her voice at being treated as if she wasn't even in the room.

"Then," Megumi said, "Tell us what happened."

The shocked look only passed over her features for a moment before she bowed her head to hide the anguish that came from those memories that now flooded her mind. She had tried so hard to make them go away, to pretend as if they didn't happen, but there they were.

"Please Kaoru," Misao's tone could only be described as begging.

Without looking up at the two other women in the room, she whispered, "He hurt me…badly," the last word was added as an after thought.

"How," Megumi asked, assuming her doctor personality and giving Misao a look that said plainly, 'don't say anything.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
I was sure I'd never find someone  
to heal the damage you had done  
and my poor heart would never mend**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru told the story of what had initially created the unsatisfied feeling in her heart. That same feeling that started to conversation that ended the relationship, and essentially, brought about the current situation. "A little over a week ago," she explained, "something odd happened. I found a picture of a woman in the nightstand drawer beside his bed. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She couldn't have been older than me."

Looking up to gauge their reactions to this news, she continued with her story, "Anyway, in this picture, he had his arm around her shoulders. They were both smiling at whoever had the camera, and they looked happy. Wherever they were; there were a lot of trees and the grass was evenly cut, I think it might have been a park or something."

She knew she was babbling on, but the other two listened patiently, well, in Megumi's case that is. Misao was another story, impatiently waiting for the rest of the story; she tapped her foot to keep from pushing her sister onward. "Later that day, I asked him about it. He seemed really upset with me, as if it was a bad thing that I had gotten into his drawer, even though he was the one who told me to look there for the flashlight he had wanted."

"Anyway," she said after a moment of reflection, "he yelled at me, I yelled back. We fought for a while, and then, well, I said something stupid."

Kaoru stopped for a moment and Megumi, pulling from her training and experience, said soothingly, "What did you say?"

Releasing a sigh, she continued, "I said he was a bastard that could burn in hell. That is what I said after accusing him of cheating on me. Then I said, 'she can burn in hell with you.' Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say."

"Why," Misao couldn't help the question that slipped through her lips. Megumi gave her a disapproving look, but turned back to Kaoru expectantly.

"Because," she hesitated a moment, "he slapped me, hard. I was surprised that the bruising had been light enough to cover with make up, but I never did bruise easily."

"WHAT!" Misao screeched standing from her seat on the couch. How dare he touch her sister like that!

This time, Megumi verbally responded to Misao's outburst, "Sit down! Let Kaoru finish!" Misao looked a little sheepish as she sat down to let Kaoru resume her tale. "What happened then?" Megumi questioned her friend.

A moment of silence passed before she answered. "He, well…he 'took' me…there on the floor. I told him no…but he did it anyway," the last part had been so quiet that they nearly missed the words.

Misao was growling, but stopped when Megumi gave her another pointed look. "Kaoru," she said, turning back to the other woman, "that's rape."

"I deserved it," Kaoru said. "The woman in the picture was his sister. I said such awful things about her, I deserved it."

"I don't care what you said," Misao replied, ignoring Megumi's warning, "you didn't deserve THAT!"

"Misao's right, Kaoru," Megumi said calmly, urging the younger woman to drink the cooling tea. They remained silent only for a moment before the guys came in. Kaoru was almost certain that Kenshin's eyes were on fire, but the look disappeared as soon as he noticed her gaze. She blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off.

Kenshin had been the first one upstairs. He had gotten into the elevator from the garage and hadn't waited on the two who had been arguing in front of the car while unloading the pizza. Kenshin had his hands full with drinks for the group. He couldn't help but chuckle at the last thing he heard before the doors of the elevator closed. Sanosuke had yelled at Aoshi, "I didn't mean THAT KIND OF GRANDPA!"

Smiling, he remembered Aoshi driving 'like a grandpa.' Sanosuke had said something about him driving like a 'grandpa that had lost use of his wits!' When this was said, Aoshi had turned to look at him in the backseat and, without even a blink, informed Sanosuke of his own words, "You didn't say what 'kind' of grandpa you wanted, just a grandpa. Take what you get or get nothing at all." Kenshin chuckled again at the memory of the look that had been painted across Sanosuke's face before he let out a small whimper. It could only be described as terrified shock.

Exiting the elevator, Kenshin rearranged his load to free up one of his hands. Reaching for the knob, he stopped. He heard Megumi's voice, and normally, it wouldn't have stopped his motions, but the words caused him to completely cease movement. 'That's rape,' she announced to those in the room. Unable to resist, he listened to the rest of the conversation between the women on the other side.

His blood boiled when he heard Kaoru taking the blame for what happened. She didn't do anything to deserve that; there was no good reason for her to blame herself. Shame, however, was a powerful tool, and many used others' shame to gain control. Apparently, Enishi was one of those, but it didn't quite work out the way he had wanted. Kaoru had a bit of a back bone in her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
Wrong again**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At this point, the elevator doors opened. Stepping out of the elevator were the two that had been arguing in the garage. "Why'd you leave without us, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked his long time friend.

Making himself snap out of his brooding on the current developments concerning the situation of Aoshi's new in-law, Kenshin turned to Sanosuke, and said, "I was just trying to get the food and drinks up here, but it turns out that I only got here a moment before you did. I have yet to figure out the best way to open the door, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Uh," Sanosuke said, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, sure!"

When the door opened, the quiet conversation on the other side came to a stop. The occupants of the room looked up from their spots in the living room. Each had a cup of tea either in front of them, in Misao's case, or in their hands, in Megumi's and Kaoru's case.

The night continued with much laughter, and if it seemed strained at times, no one said anything. The group grew closer together that night, even if they didn't know what the others were hiding. Kenshin remained watchful, and his entrance wasn't the only time that Kaoru thought that his gaze held fire. She would turn to see him watching her at various times through the evening. If she looked back at him, his gaze cooled and he would turn to whoever may have been speaking at the time and behave as if he had not been staring at her the moment before. This was rather unnerving for Kaoru, but the night eventually came to an end.

Kaoru was very happy to go home that night, however, walking didn't sound very pleasant. She was tired, and the walk was at least thirty minutes. But this problem was solved before it was even voiced. "Kaoru," Misao said as the group started to part, "why don't you let Kenshin drive you home. He lives near your apartment, and I really don't want you to walk home this late at night."

Misao was worried about Enishi waiting for Kaoru back at her own apartments, but she didn't want to say the worry aloud. The most logical way, at least in Misao's mind, to avoid saying anything while still providing protection for her sister was to simply make the suggestion of having one of the guys take her home. Since Sanosuke and Megumi were probably dieing to get home and spend the rest of their anniversary alone, she opted to exclude Sanosuke. Aoshi wasn't leaving, so that left only Kenshin. Besides, Kenshin had been eyeing Kaoru all night; he kept acting as if she would break at the slightest tremble in the air. He needed to see that she was not breakable, and Kaoru needed someone to treat her right.

"I would hate to be such an inconvenience…" Kaoru started to decline, but she was interrupted.

"It would be no inconvenience," Kenshin interjected. "As Misao mentioned, I live near your apartments." Kaoru, in shock of his almost forceful reply, nodded her assent before she realized what she was doing.

Twenty minutes later found her sitting in the passenger seat of Kenshin's car. Once she had agreed, there was no backing out, she knew this because she had tried every trick in the book to walk home: exercise, nice weather, not being a bother, he didn't need to worry, every trick! Releasing a nearly inaudible sigh, Kaoru watched the slowly passing scenery without really seeing it. The silence encouraged her mind to wander, and it wandered exactly where she hadn't wanted it to go. Straight to Enishi and the conversation she had earlier with the two women who were closest to her in the whole world.

Misao's reaction had been a little more than Kaoru had expected, but she wasn't too surprised. Her sister was definitely overprotective, and after the fiasco earlier that night, Misao was unhappy with her ex-boyfriend, that was for sure. Adding fuel to the flame only caused it to turn into a wild fire. If Enishi came up missing over the next couple of days, Kaoru wouldn't be caught off guard

Kaoru was brought out of her train of thought by the sound of Kenshin calling her name, "Miss Kaoru?"

His tone was wary, as if he was waiting on her to breakdown, "Yes Kenshin." Kaoru turned towards him.

"We're here," he said gently.

Kaoru looked up and discovered that yes, indeed they were there. Grinning at her own distracted thought processes, she said, "Thanks, Kenshin. I guess I'll see you some time."

Kaoru opened her door and started to get out of the car when Kenshin's voice stopped her, "Would you like me to walk you up to your apartment?"

"No, Kenshin, I'm fine," Kaoru said quietly before exiting the car.

Kenshin got out of the driver's seat a moment later when he saw a flash of silver out of the rearview mirror. Enishi was there.

At first, Kaoru didn't understand why he was getting out of the car, but when she followed his gaze, she understood. There stood Enishi, the one person that she didn't want to see. "What are you doing here? I gave you back the ring; you have nothing else to retrieve from me!"

"I'm here," he started, walking out of the shadows surrounding the building, "because there is one thing that I need to retrieve."

"What's that?" Kaoru asked in frustration, ignoring the light growling coming from the red headed man standing just behind her.

"You," Enishi said.

"I don't belong to you!" Kaoru said in anger, walking towards the building. Enishi went to grab her arm as she started to pass him, but he was caught by Kenshin before he could.

"I suggest," Kenshin growled out, "that you leave Miss Kaoru alone from now on. You have done enough damage and it is best that you do not disturb her anymore that it is."

Enishi narrowed his eyes at Kenshin before backing off. "If you want her so bad," he said to him, "you can have her. But she is horrible in bed."

Kaoru growled at him, but Kenshin pushed her through the door before she could say anything. "What did you do that for?" Kaoru asked as the door shut behind them.

"It is best to not stay," Kenshin explained, "he was only trying to bait you to cause an argument. It is best to ignore such tactics."

Kenshin walked up the stairs with her. Once they made it to the top, Kaoru dug her keys out and went to her door. As she unlocked it, Kenshin 'stood guard' watching for any sign that Enishi had followed them up the stairs, but there was none. After she finished with the lock, Kenshin turned to her and said, "If you have any more trouble with him, tonight or any other time, give me a call, ok?"

"Sure," Kaoru said, watching him watching her. "Good night Kenshin."

"Good night Kaoru," Kenshin said.

The following days brought no signs of Enishi. It appeared as if he had finally released her from his grasp. Something about Kenshin, perhaps, made him decide she was more trouble than she was worth. Kenshin and Kaoru began to spend a lot of time together now that both of their mutual acquaintances were married together. It seemed that every other weekend there was something going on, especially after Misao found out she was pregnant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
Wrong again**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eventually, Kenshin and Kaoru were unofficially official. They were going out 'as friends' all the time. With the lack of appearance by Enishi, things were fairly calm. The big change came the day before Misao's baby shower. They were walking around the park, hand in hand, in silence. As the sun set, the other couples began thinning out, for it was a Sunday night. Tomorrow, most people would be getting up early to start a new week.

Once the sun had completely descended, Kenshin was the first one to break the silence. "I had something that I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" Kaoru asked him while observing the few couples that remained out during the cooling autumn night.

"Come with me," he said as he pulled her hand off of the beaten trail and into some trees.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said as she followed him, slightly reluctant. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something I found," he said, without once faltering in his steps.

For a few moments, they walked through the woods in the park in silence. However, after a moment, they cleared the scarce line of trees to come upon a large pond. The moon, in its first quarter, was shining high above the lake, and the few stars that were visible in the city shone back up from the water's top.

"This is beautiful!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I thought you might feel that way," Kenshin replied as he led her to a small bench near the edge of the rather large pond.

"When did you find this?" she asked, the amazement still in her voice. Her eyes darted from place to place.

"A few days ago," he brushed off her question politely. "I've been waiting for the right time to show it to you."

At this, Kaoru turned her awe struck gaze to Kenshin, "What makes this the right time?"

"Well," here he hesitated for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her. Kenshin took her hand in his and looked her firmly in the eyes. "Kaoru, I would like to ask you something."

"What?" her confusion was as plain as the moonlight that shone around them. This seemed a big 'to do' over asking something.

"Kaoru," he took another deep breath, "I would like to ask if you could make me the happiest man on earth by being my wife."

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She stared at him as she thought over his proposal. Long ago Kaoru had come to the conclusion that she had fallen madly in love with Kenshin. Could she live with him forever? She had thought Enishi was forever, but he hadn't been. Kenshin on the other hand, was very different. Kaoru knew that he would be loyal, if nothing else.

After a moment of thought, Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes, as if searching for something. Finding what it was that she was searching for, Kaoru smiled widely. "Yes, Kenshin, I would love to be your wife."

Kenshin's smile was so wide that it looked as if it might crack his face in two. Unable to resist the temptation, Kenshin claimed her lips as his own. The kiss was gentle and loving, everything that Kenshin was. He poured all of his love for her into this small bit of passion that they shared.

Kaoru, for her part, poured all of her love back into the kiss. She wanted Kenshin to know exactly how much she cared for him. They separated only when both needed air. Kaoru leaned against Kenshin's slightly larger frame and watched the heavens above move across the blackness that was the sky. Silently, and slyly at that, Kenshin slipped a small silver and sapphire ring onto her finger. "This is just until we are married."

For hours, they sat there before the cool of night finally drove them to leave the park. The now engaged couple walked in happy silence back to their homes.

The next day, each would tell their friends and family about the engagement. Their wedding was small and joyful. Then, a year later, Kaoru went to Misao with some amazing news.

Her baby sister had her hands full with twins, but she always had time for Kaoru. Once the twins were put to bed, Misao and Kaoru retired to the living room for some bonding and tea.

"So," Misao started once they had settled down. "What's on your mind?"

Kaoru bit her lip, "Well."

"Uh oh," Misao said.

"What?" Kaoru asked, her look of uncertainty changing into shock.

"You're biting you lip," Misao replied as if that explained everything.

"And," Kaoru said, irritation leaking into her voice. "What does that mean?"

"It's big news," Misao flipped her braid behind her shoulder.

"It is," Kaoru confirmed.

"What's the big news?" Misao was so excited she was practically jumping in her seat.

Kaoru smiled at her baby sister's antics. "I'm pregnant!"

All movement ceased for about five seconds. Then, "Aiiiiiiiyaaaa!" Misao squealed. "I can't believe it! You're pregnant. This is so great. I'm going to call Megumi right now. This news can't wait. What did Kenshin say? I'm sure he's excited by the news." All of this was said in one breath. It took Kaoru a few moments before she understood what was said. By the time that she was ready to answer the questions about Kenshin, Misao was on the phone telling the whole world that her sister was pregnant.

Kaoru smiled. She was happy. Her father, her sisters, her husband, and now a baby would be with her always. Kenshin had made her the happiest woman this last year, and she couldn't conceal her happiness much longer. The whole thing with Enishi was long gone. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man since that day in the garage. A part of her suspected that Kenshin had gone after him Before she knew it, they were planning a baby shower. Everyone was going to come.

Amidst all of the planning and hubbub, Kaoru was certain of one thing. She was happy, perfectly content. This was the life she had dreamed of. When she had assumed that her destiny was to be an old maid, she had been wrong again.

The End…..


End file.
